


Move Together

by Bleakmidwintr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakmidwintr/pseuds/Bleakmidwintr
Summary: One shot based off of the song Move Together by James BayAnd I creep in, and everything’s loudI’m sorry, I’ve woken you nowAnd we’ll argue the tiniest thingBut we didn’t get tonight, we don’t have tomorrowSo I’m done whispering, done whispering.How we gonna move together? Just come closerIf we don’t move together, just come closerHow we gonna breathe? How we gonna be together?Just keeping the peace between the sheets.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Move Together

Bucky unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in, dropping his bags by the door. He had been away on a mission for the past two weeks and he was tired and homesick. The only problem was that he had had a huge fight with Y/N right before he left and he wasn’t even sure if this was his home anymore. Lately they had been fighting all of the time over the stupidest things like taking out the garbage, doing laundry or whose turn it was to unload the dishwasher. He knew that deep down she was angry at him for another reason completely and yet he fought it out with her every time. He wished he didn’t, he wished he could just pull her into his arms and say he was sorry, but he was just as stubborn as she was. They had both tried for so long to pretend that everything between them was perfect, but because of his past he was always so closed off and guarded, never letting her in fully. He loved her with all that he had but it never seemed to be enough for either one of them. She gave him her all, but he couldn’t give her the same.

Their last fight was the biggest one they had had yet. Y/N had been talking to one of her friends on the phone and found out she had gotten engaged. Bucky could tell instantly that Y/N was upset but she made it through the phone call and was able to hang up the phone before the tears started.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked

“Nothing.” She snapped and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

He walked up to the door and knocked.

“Y/N come on seriously, what is wrong now?” He regretted his choice of words the moment they came out.

The door flew open and she was glaring at him with tears streaking down her face.

“What’s wrong now?” She yelled at him.

“Yeah, what’s wrong now? I mean it if isn’t one thing it is another. So what has you so worked up this time?” He snapped back at her.

“Well let’s see, I am dating a deadly assassin who would rather snap someone’s neck then hold my hand in public. I love a man who never says I love you and who actively avoids talking about our future together. Meanwhile I get to hear about my various friends getting engaged or pregnant and I have to put on a brave face and act like I am over the moon happy for them, when the reality is I loathe and envy them because I don’t think I will ever have that. ”

“You knew what it was going to be like and you choose to be with me anyways. I warned you that this wouldn’t be a normal relationship and you said that you didn’t care as long as we were together.”

“Two years Bucky! We have been together for two years and I have only heard you say I love you once! Sometimes I feel like we are more roommates than lovers. Why am I here? To fuck, is that why you keep me around?”

“Oh for fucks sakes Y/N, if I just wanted a random fuck I wouldn’t put myself through all of this hassle and instead go out and find some random girl to fill that need.”

“I don’t know why you don’t. Seriously, why are we together? It isn’t for love and affection. We are not a team or partners in anything we do. We can barely talk anymore without fighting. Maybe…..” She stopped and something in her changed.

“What?” Bucky snapped “Maybe what?”

“Maybe I’m not sure about us anymore.” She said calmly. Her change in demeanor scared Bucky

“You’re not sure about us anymore? What the fuck does that mean?” He yelled

“You leave on a mission in the morning right?” She asked walking over and sitting at the kitchen table.

“Yes, what the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“Why don’t we both take that time to think about this relationship and decide if we should continue being together or if we should just call it quits on the whole thing?” She was no longer angry, and was sitting calmly at the table with her hands clasped together in front of her.

Bucky’s stomach dropped. Yes they had fought a lot, and they both had said things in anger that they had to apologize for but he had never seen her this way. Add to that her talking about breaking things off put him straight into panic mode.

“Wait wait wait. You can’t be serious. Are you really talking about splitting up?” He sat down across from her and took her hands in his which she instantly pulled away and sat back in her chair.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Well I don’t need time to think about it. The answer is no, I don’t want to break up.” Bucky said looking at her defiantly.

“Well I do need time. I am going to go stay at Wanda’s tonight.” She got up and grabbed her purse and keys off the counter. “Be safe on your mission. Please don’t be reckless.”

He left the next morning for his mission and hadn’t spoken to her the whole time he was gone. Now that he was home he wished he had at least texted her to get a feeling of what she thinking.

He slowly walked through the living room and went up to the bedroom door. He placed his hand on the door knob and hesitated before turning it and walking in. She was curled up in the bed, sleeping with all the covers bunched around her. He quietly made his way over to the edge of the bed and sat down, reaching over and brushing her hair back exposing her face. She was so beautiful, why hadn’t he appreciated her before? She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

“Buck, you’re home.” She said her voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah babe, I just got in.”

“What time is it?” She asked closing one eye while trying to focus the other eye on the clock sitting on her nightstand.

“It’s 4:30am.”

“Shit, I have to be up in 2 hours for work.” She pulled the covers tightly around her body and yawned.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I just wasn’t sure where we stand.” He said placing his hands in his lap.

“Honestly, I don’t want to have that discussion right now. Why don’t you just climb into bed and we can deal with that later.”

Bucky walked over to his side of the bed and took off his clothes, climbing into bed in only his boxers. He was lying on his back, stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes she unwound the covers from around herself and spread them out so that he could be under them as well.

“Thanks.” He whispered and he saw her nod her head.

They laid in silence for a while before Y/N turned over and looked at him.

“Do you remember when we first started dating, when we promised never to go to bed mad?” She asked softly and he laughed.

“Yeah, we promised that our bed would always be peaceful territory. Why didn’t we keep that rule?” He asked and rolled over so that they were facing each other.

“I don’t know, but I will always remember the first time we didn’t obey the rule. We had fought about you being going on a mission to take out a specific Hydra base and I got so mad at you I threw that vase at you, which you expertly avoided causing it to smash against the wall.”

“Yeah, and then you stormed off to bed, so I slept on the couch.” Bucky said with a faint smile.

“I couldn’t sleep at all that night. So I got up in the morning, went to the couch and crawled on top of you. I ended up falling asleep instantly.” She laughed.

“I didn’t sleep that night either. Then when you came out and crawled on top of me I felt this instant sense of relief, like we were going to be okay. I wrapped my arms around you and held you the entire time you were sleeping, not daring to move.”

She smiled at him and then reached out and rested her hand on his side.

“Will you hold me tonight?” She asked with tears in her eyes.

He nodded his head and she moved closer to him resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“No matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I love you very much.” She whispered

“I love you too.” He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
